


ritheann tú agus ritheann tú (chun teacht suas leis an ngrian)

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Irish Language, Translation, implied impending character death, written for prompt: time
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: A múscailt in am, nó, Tá sí díreach in am a bheith as.Mo scéal, as Geailge.





	ritheann tú agus ritheann tú (chun teacht suas leis an ngrian)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you run and you run (to catch up to the sun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626284) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Am.

Ní raibh an t-am ró-thábhachtach do Rain Ocampo riamh. 

Spás folamh a bhí ann. Tharla rudaí eile ann, cosúil le críochnú ardscoil, foghlaim conas lámhach díreach a dhéanamh, rásaíochta, oiliúna.

Tá am an-tábhachtach anois.

Ní féidir léi dul ar ais gach soicind a sciorrann. Gach dara rud a d'fhéadfaí a úsáid chun leigheas a fháil don tinneas seo. is féidir léi an nimh a ionradh ar a féitheacha. Am a d'fhéadfaidís a úsáid chun éirí as an gcathair ghríobháin báis seo.

Tá an t-am luachmhar nuair nach bhfuil go leor agat chun lá a chríochnú, nó uair an chloig nó fiú an misean - bheadh sé simplí, a dúirt siad, isteach agus amach roimh an lón. Chuala sí a dúirt roimhe seo.


End file.
